marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Plush
Super Smash Bros Plush is a series starring characters from many video game franchises on MLPB. Ep. 1: Mario's Missing! Mario and Luigi are walking around, and Mario gets sucked down a blue portal! The hole took Mario to Green Hill Zone: the first Sonic the Hedgehog stage. There, Mario meets and teams up with Sonic. He tells Mario that Shadow escaped his control, and that they were going to have to get him back! And to make matters worse, the princess got kidnapped by Bowser, again! Sonic took Mario to the last place he saw Shadow... climbing up a tree. Mario decides to climb it. He hangs onto a branch but Sonic's dumbness made him fall off, leaving Mario screaming his name! Meanwhile, Luigi went to the bathroom to get help. He found Donkey Kong practicing his "Gimme Thumbs!" So, Luigi tells DK about Mario. Just then, he found some clothing that doesn't look like it fits Donkey Kong. But, Donkey Kong told that his nephew, Diddy Kong, is in the shower. Luigi was a little confused when he saw Diddy in the shower. He asked him what he was doing, and Diddy told him that he's in the shower, so no peeking. Luigi promised not to peek and begged him to help. Diddy said that he needs some time, so he can get dressed! So later, Luigi asks him if he is ready. But Diddy is still drying himself with a hairdryer. Luigi ordered him to turn the hair dryer off, and Diddy joined his group! Then, Luigi, DK, and Diddy talked to each other about the problem. But then, they notice Link, the brave warrior from Hyrule. He joined the group too! And what do you know, Pikachu joined the others in Luigi's group to save Mario! Ep. 2: The Evil Alliance Bowser tells Bowser Jr. that he has a perfect plan, but Bowser Jr. tells his father that they should have put candy in their claw machine instead of Peach. When Shadow hears about the claw machine, he starts playing the claw machine to get Peach. Then, Ganondorf says to stop goofing around. Bowser asks why can't kidnapping be fun, and Ganondorf says it's a good point, but brings up that they have to catch Link. Koopa and Bowser Jr. don't care about Link and believe he is not their main threat. Ganondorf says that Link is one of their strongest enemies. Bowser says that Mario is the main problem, but Shadow says that Sonic is more of a problem. Ganondorf says Sonic isn't a problem at all, but Shadow says he is! Meanwhile in Green Hill Zone, Sonic is still falling from the tree that he and Mario climbed. Luckily Kirby saves him from hitting the ground and Mario decides to get down from the tree. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were playing tether ball. Then, Wario sees Mario, Sonic, and Kirby and decides to battle them. The Wario Bros battled Mario's team but lost. Kirby and Sonic threaten to quit Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures if they don't join their team. Wario said they didn't mind Sonic quitting, but pleaded Kirby not to quit. The Wario Bros. eventually joined the team! Meanwhile, Bowser sees Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, and Pikachu and decides to throw something at them. he threw a ball at them and it hits Pikachu! Pikachu is left unconscious, so Luigi tells Donkey Kong to carry Pikachu while on their quest to save Mario ! Ep. 3: Traitor Trouble Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Link take a look at Pikachu to see if he is feeling any better, but he is still unconscious. Just then, King Dedede and Waddle Dee come up, and fight the group. Donkey Kong reveals to Dedede that Pikachu is wounded, so the king takes Pikachu. Luigi had to drag a sad Donkey Kong away from the area they fought in, and continued on their quest. Diddy finds a bag of marbles left behind by Waddle Dee, sniffs it, and tracks it down, like a bloodhound! Meanwhile the villains were waiting for Dedede by a rose bush. He says that if they want to overthrow the heroes, they will each have to defeat their nemesis. Then they wonder where Dedede is! Meanwhile, Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Wario and Waluigi were still traveling. Mario decided to get Yoshi to help, and to have Kirby float them over the river. Wario sticks his foot in the water in case one of them fell, and realized that it was freezing cold. In no time Kirby floated them over the river and landed on Yoshi's Island. Mario sees Yoshi and the five rush over to talk to him, Sonic told Yoshi how Mario fell into the portal and how it was very pathetic. Mario yells at Sonic, and said that at least he didn't fall off the tree. Yoshi agreed to help and soon was part of the team. Wario told Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, and Sonic that he saw something, but he really didn't. Instead he and Waluigi beat up the four, called them losers and ditched them. The Wario Bros. found King Dedede and Waddle Dee with Pikachu who was still unconscious from the ball Bowser threw. Wario told Dedede that they had got background information and ran back to the lair. Mario realised that Wario and Waluigi were spies who had betrayed them! Ep. 4: Master Hand's Uprising Pikachu is brought to the enemies' secret fortress, where he wakes up to see King Dedede and the Wario Bros. talking. Later, Bowser mentions "transportation platforms", and King Dedede says that they're going to see "the master." Pikachu, curious, sneaks onto the transportation platforms and is teleported to Master Hand's lair. Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi tell Master Hand of their findings (capturing Pikachu) Then, they notice Mega Man at the top of a nearby cliff. He attacks Shadow, and the rest of the group flees. Master Hand is hit by Mega Man's mega buster, and disappears. Mega Man grabs Pikachu and escapes through a portal! Mega Man tells Pikachu that he knows of the uprising of Master Hand, and the supervillain alliance. He agrees to help Pikachu. Suddenly, Peach walks in! After an arguement with Mega Man about her status, they agree to let her tag along. They all escape the fortress! Meanwhile, at Luigi's group, Donkey Kong is depressed. Luigi tells him that if he doesn't stop moping about Pikachu's capture, they will all fall to the alliance of supervillains. Suddenly, Diddy Kong sees Meta Knight in the corner of his eye. Meta Knight challenges the group to a fight, and they don't stand much of a chance against the all-powerful Meta Knight. As soon as Meta Knight is about to finish them off, he walks away. The group is left wondering why he just walked away instead of finishing them off! Ep. 5: The Encounter The enemies are left bewildered after Mega Man defeated Master Hand. King Dedede mentions that if they are to win, they have to somehow regenerate Master Hand's strength. But suddenly, Shadow notices something. They then see another villain, who is on a pirate ship. Bowser, in fear of being looted by the reptilian king, tells him that they don't have anything worth stealing. The reptile tells them that he doesn't want to steal from them, but that he wants to join them. He introduces himself as King K. Rool. Ganondorf then tells K. Rool about a secret mission for him to embark on! Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi continue on their journey across Green Hill Zone in hopes of going home. They then notice a stange pixel-like object in front of them. They have no idea what it is, until they see a yellow creature run in front of them, and eating the circle. He is then revealed as Pac Man. Pac Man asks the group who they are, in which Mario responds by introducing himself, Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi. Sonic tells the story of how Mario ended up in Green Hill Zone, and asks Pac Man if he knows where the Mushroom Kingdom is. Pac Man says that a portal leading to the Mushroom Kingdom is nearby. Mario is confused about the portals' existence, and asks Pac Man about it. He says that although no one knows the exact origin of the portals, some believe that the villains placed portals in random spots around the plush world. The group then notices a portal, and go inside, hoping it could be the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom! Meanwhile, at Luigi's group, Luigi is beginning to lose faith that they'll find Mario. He mentions that they almost got killed last fight. Donkey Kong says that if he wants to practice his fighting, a villain is approaching right now. It's King K. Rool on his pirate ship again! Luigi immediately lunges at the king, but to no avail, as K. Rool absorbs the hit easily. Link then begins battling the king, but after a few hits, Link is thrown to the side by K. Rool. It's all up to Donkey Kong and Diddy. Diddy Kong lands a series of powerful blows to K. Rool until he falls off the ship. Donkey Kong then slams his fist into King K. Rool, causing him to admit defeat. He says that he'll be back, and flees from battle on his pirate ship. The gang then starts to celebrate their victory. But suddenly, Mario's group teleports right in front of them through portal transport. Luigi and Mario are very happy to see each other again, and Luigi is ready to "partay". The partying, however, is interrupted by Master Hand, who has a grim message for the Mario Bros. and friends. He says that the villain team is continually growing, and there is no chance of defeating them anymore. He then fades into darkness. The only option for the heroes is to save the world! Ep. 6: Meeting of the Hands Mega Man, Peach, and Pikachu enter a portal and are transported to the Pikmin planet. There, they encounter Olimar and Pikmin, who are being attacked by a Bulborb. After defeating the Bulborb, they recruit Olimar to the heroes' side. At the villain's lair, the villains are plotting their next move. As they are speaking, they hear Master Hand talking with someone. Bowser then goes to eavesdrop on Master Hand, finding that he was secretly communicating with Crazy Hand. Bowser realizes that the two hands were having doubts over whether they would be able to defeat the heroes. The hands decide to keep their concerns a secret from the rest of the villains. Bowser relays the info to the rest of the villains and they decide that, by the next day, they would figure out whether they would stay loyal to master hand. Meanwhile, the heroes portal over to Kalos, where they find multiple Pokemon. Luigi picks out Jigglypuff, adding another member to the team. Just as they are about to leave, however, they are ambushed by Greninja and Mewtwo. Ep. 7: Gathering at Outset Island After Greninja and Mewtwo appeared from nowhere, they begin to fight the heroes. When Link, Mario, and Sonic try to defeat them, however, their attacks prove to be ineffective. Eventually, Jigglypuff puts Greninja to sleep and catches him with a Pokeball, ending in Greninja joining the heroes. Mewtwo, though, escaped, heading back to the villains' lair. On the Pikmin planet, Mega Man, Pikachu, Peach, and Olimar found themselves stranded without a portal to escape. However, in the skies, Palutena looks down and decides that they could use help, so she sends down Pit to give them assistance. They then find a portal and escape. On Outset Island, the heroes portal and find Toon Link. Then, Mega Man's group portals there and Mario decides that the five could serve as a recruitment team for the heroes. The recruiters then portal out. After Mewtwo returns, the villains finally decide to stay loyal to Master Hand, despite the risk. However, when they talk to Master Hand, he tells them that he realized that they considered abandoning him, so he shoots a laser at everyone, teleporting all of them away. The only one left after the dust clears is Mewtwo. Characters Mario Series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa *Bowser Jr. Pokemon Series *Pikachu *Mewtwo *Greninja *Jigglypuff Kirby Series *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Waddle Dee Donkey Kong Series *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool Legend of Zelda Series *Link *Ganondorf *Toon Link Kid Icarus Series *Pit *Palutena Pikmin Series *Olimar & Pikmin Sonic the Hedgehog Series *Sonic *Shadow Mega Man Series *Mega Man Pac-Man Series *Pac-Man Super Smash Bros. Series *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Upcoming Characters (Confirmed by MLPB) *Cloud *Toad *Fox Possible Upcoming Characters (As Speculated by Fans) *Ness *Lucas *Captain Falcon *Marth *Ike *Roy *Robin *Corrin *Villager *Ryu *Charizard *Rosalina *Tails *Samus *Falco *Zelda *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Trivia *This series has been voted "Best Series" for the MLPB Awards in both the 2012 (tied), 2014, and 2016 MLPB Awards. In 2014 and 2016, the series one by large margins. Because of this and the huge amount of demand for new episodes, MLPB considers this series to be a fan favorite series. Category:Series